Saiyandimension Neptunia MK2
by EtherealXareon
Summary: (Continuation of Saiyandimension Neptunia) Zackary and his friends are back in all new adventures! Some having Zack break his limits once again! (Will have some more OCs added in later, also there will be plenty of cursing, blood, gore, etc.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Dire News**

**EX: Before you read this, you will understand it a lot better if you go to the previous installment of this fanfic series called Saiyandimension Neptunia if you haven't already that is Anyways after a couple days the wait is over! The start of MK2! Hopefully you will enjoy this story, I really do! I just thought of this first arc myself, which I will reveal the name later after it's over. Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, DBS or DBZ, however I do own my OC and Lewamus owns Koan, but gave me permission to use him. Now then, enjoy!**

* * *

**-Planeptune Capital-**

Zack met his son, and he was completely surprised to see him, and he comes from the future.

_'Well I definitely am not surprised about the time travel part, considering that one of my other allies can use a time machine.` _Zack remembered, thinking about Trunks.

"Okay spill the beans would ya!?" Neptune asked.

"Alright, mother. Tomorrow, Gamindustri will fall, and only Zack will be one of the survivors." Zeffren explained, shocking the goddesses the most.

"WHAT!?" All of them yelled, with white saucer eyes.

"What do you mean by Gamindustri will fall? There has to be more to it than that!" Zack said, making Zeffren nod.

"Well, your nations will definitely not disappear. But everyone you knew, everyone you know, will be gone, making Gamindustri fall into chaos." Zeffren told his father, making his grit his teeth in frustration.

"Damn it! IS there any way to avoid this?" Zack asked, punching the cement as it made a small crater in the ground.

"I'm afraid there is not." Zeffren answered, making most of them sad, and in despair.

"There might not be a way to prevent Gamindustri's fall, but there is a way to bring all of you back, besides father of course." Zeffren noted.

"Really how?" Zack asked.

"I... am not at liberty to say. Someone will help you with that though, don't worry." Zeffren answered, before the portal decided to get smaller.

"Alright seems like my time is almost up. Father, make sure to be careful once Gamindustri falls, there may be enemies that are almost as strong as your blue form. Best of luck to you!" He said, before jumping through the portal and disappearing.

The party commenced, with the CPUs and the saiyan brotherly duo pondering what to do to prevent this, but like Zeffren said, there was no way to avoid this.

"Well, everyone we have to go back to our Basilicoms." Blanc said, making Noire and Vert nod.

Neptune and Nepgear began to yawn, getting tired.

"Yeah I guess we will too." Nepgear said, with Neptune sleeping on her lap.

"How the hell can you all be so calm about this!?" Zack asked, getting angry.

"Tomorrow, you will all be gone, and this is how you act?" Zack was frustrated, he didn't want to lose any of them.

"Woah calm down bro!" Koan said, feeling the intense power he was releasing.

"I will not calm down! I just don't want to lose any of you!" Zack yelled, before starting to cry, as he flew off towards the Planeptune Basilicom.

The CPUs were shocked by this sudden change in Zack, he never cried unless he was really depressed. Like when Nepgear almost died.

"Zack wait!" Nepgear said, when Koan shook his head no.

"He needs some time to think." Koan said.

* * *

**-Planeptune Basilicom-**

Zack was in bed, currently having trouble sleeping, as he felt a hand grab his own.

"It's okay…" A familiar voice sounded through his head, before hugging him near her chest.

"Everything will be alright." Nepgear whispered to Zack, making him shed several tears, knowing she will be gone by tomorrow. He didn't want to lose them, any of them.

He went back to remembering his son's words:

_'There is a way to bring you all back, besides father of course'_ Zeffren said.

_`I swear to god, I hope he is right!' _Zack thought.

Zack finally let go of all of his worries, since Nepgear was in his bed with him. He cared so much about her, and she did as well.

* * *

**-Planeptune Basilicom Ruins, The Next Morning-**

***Cue DBS OST -Crushing Defeat-***

Zack woke up, seeing the Basilicom in ruins, the ceiling gone, the room he was in with hardly any walls still intact. He got out of bed, and grimaced seeing his surroundings. He ran looking for Neptune, even though he knew they were all gone.

The skies were red, and the capital looked to be the same way as the Basilicom, but much more stable.

"NEPTUNE!" Zack called, and no answer.

"HISTY!" Zack called for the tome fairy, but no answer.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" Zack screamed, punching the floor several times. Several tears dropped down from his eyes now.

He imaged all the times he had fun with the Planeptune CPUs, and Histoire as well. Once the images went away, Zack clenched his fist tight.

_'I vow I WILL BRING THEM BACK!'_ Zack thought.

"I WILL BRING ALL OF THEM BACK, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" Zack said out loud, looking to the capital of Planeptune, making his eyes flash silver and then back to their onyx black color.

**And so, Zack's friends and his allies are missing, how will he bring them back? Find out next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia MK2!**

* * *

**EX: Alright so the name of this arc, is what I call 'The Lost CPUs arc', and yes this was all my idea for the first arc, now just a note this will a much longer arc than what I did in the past, where it took two or three chapters to finish the arc. Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia MK2:**

**_Trouble and Help?_**

**Zack: Hey! It's me Zack! I am trying to find whoever my son was talking about, but I have run into a bit of trouble!**

**?: Get him!**

**Zack: I am not going to do this without a fight!**

**?: Wait Zackary you are coming with me!**

**Zack: How do you know my name!?**

**Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble and Help?

**Chapter 1: Trouble and Help?**

**EX: Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of Saiyandimension Neptunia MK2! Now I AM TRULY SORRY for not uploading a chapter soon, but I tried to take my time with this one, and I wanted it to be much longer, but I failed. Anyways enjoy this chapter, and I will be tell you all some news and important bits that I thought be interesting after, see ya! Oh wait Review corner now:**

**SonikNaoko: Well... now I am intrigued.**

**Neptune (My version: Damnnnn son! Everyone disappeared!? That SUCKS!**

**Nep, I have to agree with you on this one... It indeed sucks. But, if Zack has done the impossible... It will be achieved. Wait, can't he use Shenron to revert everything back? I feel like that should be a thing...**

**Response: Indeed he can, but well you will see what happens in this chapter with Shenron, or Zack's sword in his case.**

**EX: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/DBS/DBZ all I own is my OC, and Lewamus owns Koan but gave me permission to use him, like I said enjoy!**

* * *

**-Planeptune Outskirts-**

A woman was currently hiding from the law that now resides in Gamindustri. A couple soldiers wielding plasma swords came by, making her go further into the darkness.

"Rumors say that there was a woman living around here." One of them said.

"Oh come on! Besides it's just a rumor, doesn't mean it's true." The other soldier said.

"Yeah I guess you are right. Hey wait up! Lady Arfoire said to keep looking." The soldiers passed, letting her go forward towards the capital, she stuck to the darkness though so she could not be seen. When she felt an energy she knew, near where the Planeptune Basilicom used to be.

_'So this energy is his? Zackary! I need to get to him ASAP!'_ She thought…

* * *

**-Planeptune Basilicom Ruins-**

Zackary was currently looking for his sword that had Shenron sealed inside, well a version of him anyways.

"Hopefully he can help…" Zack said, thinking how Shenron is an all powerful dragon that can wish for anything. He looked around in the rubble trying to look for the sword, several hours passed, when finally Zack gave up.

"AH god damn it! Where the hell did my sword go!?" He yelled, in frustration, when he heard a strange noise.

"That sounds like it's coming from where my room used to be." Zack said, before he ran over there, seeing a golden glow under some debri. He easily took care of the debri, throwing it to the side.

"There you are." Zack said, relieved, taking hold of his sword once again.

**"Am I glad to see you Zack!"** The dragon spoke.

"Same here, old friend! So can you uh make everything go back to normal again?" Zack asked, staring at his sword.

**"I'm afraid not, since I am still not at full power, and probably won't be for a long time."** Shenron told the saiyan, making him angry again.

"Damn it! Well that does complicate things." Zack said, calmly.

**"I might have a suggestion, why not go to the capital?"**

"I have been thinking about that, but there is a problem…" Zack pointed to the outside of the city, seeing large metal gates closing up Planeptune like it's a goddamn military compound.

"I still can't believe that they haven't tried to rebuild the Basilicom yet, I mean look at the state it's in!" Zack said, looking around.

**"Well maybe the gates are closed up for a reason?"** Shenron asked.

"Beats me why they would do that. Unless, someone has trouble with the law." Zack told the Dragon, while scratching his head.

"Alright let's go!" Zack said, before flying slowly around the city or what remained of it. Most of the buildings had boards up, and he couldn't even see one citizen walking out into the middle of the street. There were no soldiers in sight as well.

_'I can sense all the people that still live here and I feel bad! Whoever is doing this I swear is going to be destroyed by my hand!'_ Zack thought, clenching his fist.

A little bit further in the capital, shook Zack to his very core. He saw civilians in cages.

_'Y-yo-you CAN'T BE SERIOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!'_ Zack thought, enraged by this change. A soldier was going to slash their sword at one of the little children who were crying, and Zack appeared in front of her, holding back the blade with just his index finger.

"I am not going to allow you to kill these people!" Zack announced to them, as his eyes flashed silver again, meaning the possible return of Autonomous Ultra Instinct.

"Finally Zackary has come to save us!" One of the civilians said, before more of them cheered for the arrival of their saiyan savior.

"What happened here?" Zack asked.

"The Criminals of the Free World have returned, Zack! And their leader is none other than Arfoire." One of the other civilians told him. The saiyan looked at who said that, in complete awe.

"Wait Arfoire is back?" Zack asked, making them nod. He grit his teeth in frustration. He turned back to his general demeanor, once he saw one of the kids crying.

Zackary knelt down in front of the girl.

"Now little girl, what's your name?" Zack asked, with a smile.

"I-It's… Alice!" The girl said, smiling back at the saiyan. Her tears completely gone.

"Well Alice, I will take care of these soldiers alright. Take her somewhere safe, everyone." Zack said to the civilians, making them nod.

"What are you going to do about the CPUs, Zack?" One of them asked.

"Don't worry about that, I know what to do, they will come back soon." Zack replied.

"Enough of this! HAAAAAAAA!" One of the soldiers screamed, pulling out a rifle, and the others followed suit.

They began to fire bullets upon bullets at Zack, who just stood there, with his hand as he grabbed all of them superfast, without moving a muscle.

When they stopped their gunfire, Zack opened his hand to drop the used up bullet casings on the ground. He held out his palm, before firing several ki blasts towards them, which destroyed them easily.

"There, now where… hmm?" Zack asked, before his face turned serious seeing a familiar face up in the sky.

"Well well well, looks like someone is back and without the goddesses this time around." CFW Magic said, staring at him down on the ground.

"Don't try to fight me, you should realize that I am much stronger than I was last time I fought you." Zack told her with a smirk.

"I rather have the chance to destroy you now. I don't want the others knowing about this fight." She told the saiyan god.

"Fine if that's what you want." Zack said, before a large dark blue aura exploded around him, as his eyes turned that same shade of blue, sending gusts of wind towards CFW Magic and the surrounding area.

_'What is this?'_ She thought

"**KAIO-KEN!**" A red aura began to emanate around Zack's dark blue Amethyst aura, levitating above into the skies, in front of her.

"What is this form you have taken? I certainly have never seen it before." CFW Magic asked.

"This is a form far above your own, which I combined with a skill that I learned from an old friend of mine." Zack told her, remembering Goku who was probably still training on Lord Beerus' planet.

"Don't be ridiculous. That form can-" Before she could finish her sentence, Zack kicked her in her chest. Saliva came out as a result, launching her over 5 feet until she regained her footing. Already she was breathing heavily compared to Zack, who was barely even breaking a sweat since he was used to the power of Kaio-Ken combined with this form.

"What's the matter? Ready to quit and accept your fate?" Zack asked, being cocky, but correct, since it was only a matter of time before she was going to perish.

CFW Magic wiped the now oozing blood from her mouth. "I underestimated you, but that won't happen again!" She flew at Zack shaking his head, who caught her scythe without much of a problem.

"You people never learn do you? ACCEPT THAT YOU ARE WEAK! HAAAAAAAAA!" Zack shattered her scythe into millions of pieces, making her eyes go wide. Her weapon was now gone. A kick in the side of her head sent her flying towards the ground. She clenched her fists and teeth simultaneously, before she powered up a ton more, causing Gamindustri itself to shake from the immense power.

"I AM NOT WEAKKKKKKKKKK!" Her scream echoed, making gusts of wind that sent Zack back a little. Even though he was pushed back, he took a couple steps forward, when CFW Magic surprised him, well almost, since he was holding back a newly created scythe that she was holding with just his index finger.

"W-what? How are you so strong?" CFW Magic asked, still having her scythe be pushed back by Zack himself. He didn't answer her, as they were both in a struggle. Zack was using his full palm to push the scythe back, since now his index finger wasn't enough. Suddenly, CFW Magic was starting to push him back.

**"GGGGH KAIO-KEN X20!"** Zack roared, making his aura surge. Still he was having trouble pushing back her weapon of choice, when finally Zack was sent flying to the ground.

"Ice Impulse!" CFW Magic froze the saiyan within the wave of ice, just before he could react. She walked up to him slowly.

"You see, I was actually waiting for you to arrive, Zack. Ever since that day you defeated me, I have grown stronger in that place you call Hell. I mean sure, I didn't kill you, but soon that will happen." She said to the saiyan.

Zack powered down back to base form, as he closed his eyes.

_'Looks like I am going to have to use Super Saiyan God…'_ He thought, still a bit tired after using the Kaio-ken technique, since there are drawbacks and limits to using it with your body as Goku explained to him once.

Inside his mind, he searched for the red flame. He found it within minutes, and began to concentrate on it, when it exploded and covered his mind like a raging fire.

CFW Magic was walking away from the saiyan encased in ice, when suddenly, she saw a large explosion of fiery energy behind her. When it died down, the ice Zack was encased in, was now gone. He began to walk out of it, with red hair and red eyes, and a fiery aura.

"W-what?" CFW Magic asked, surprised. In a millisecond, Zack appeared at point blank range, and drove his fist into her chest. The force of the punch sent her body ragdolling into several buildings.

Zack used Instant Transmission to get to her, and he stared down at her unconscious body in pity. He turned back to his base state, walking away.

"Next time you might have to be stronger than me, which will probably never happen." Zack said, without looking back.

"Zackary!" A feminine voice called out for him, and he looked to see a woman with light lavender colored hair, more like silver almost with blue eyes standing on top of one of the smaller buildings.

He went into his combat stance, towards the stranger. "Who are you!?" Zack asked. She jumped down to see him.

"My name is Chrome, but no time for that. We need to talk somewhere safe." The woman said, before the explosion of a dark aura appeared in front of both of them.

"Use Instant Transmission now!" Chrome said, holding onto his hand, when he put his two index fingers on his forehead and they vanished out of sight.

Arfoire appeared after they left, and she stomped her foot in anger. "DAMN IT! That saiyan brat used that trick again!" She calmed down slowly, before smirking.

"No matter. We will meet Zackary, and I will crush you with my hand, once and for all." Arfoire said, before laughing.

**And so Arfoire and the Criminals of the Free World have returned, and who is this mysterious character known as Chrome? Find out next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia MK2!**

* * *

**EX: Alright alright, let me explain, I thought Chrome would be a great ally to Zackary, since well Zeffren his son did say that someone would help him with more info, and I chose Chrome for that reason. Anyways onto questions you might have:**

**So the Criminals of the Free World are back? What made you choose this outcome and how did they get there in the first place? Yes, and the reason why is cause the CPUs are gone so I thought why not bring the CFW and Arfoire to take control of all of their nations. For how they got there in the first place, that will be something explained later on in the arc.**

**If you have any other questions, PM me, I will try to the best of my ability to help answer any you have! Now Chapter Preview:**

**Zack: Hey! It's me Zack! I just met this girl named Chrome, and I hope my son was right.**

**Zack: Chrome, how do I find and save the CPUs?**

**Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia MK2:**_**  
**_

_**Explanation**_

**Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**


	3. Special Halloween Chapter (Part 1 of 2)

**Special Halloween Extravaganza Chapter (Part 1 of 2)**

**EX: Hello everyone! Welcome back to SDN MK2! Now by the title, this is a two parter Halloween special that I thought of, just because lately Zack is in a depressing world where everyone he knew and loved are gone, well not really gone but we will get back into that after this special. I just thought it would be more fun to write this and wow, way longer than I anticipated. 3.8k words, a new record for SDN as a whole, I think. Also Zack will meet a new character in this chapter as well. Anyways enjoy part 1 of this two parter, cya.**

* * *

**-Planeptune Basilicom, October 30th-**

Zack woke up to the sound of someone slamming the door open in excitement.

"ZACK! Nep Jr, wake up!" Neptune said loudly at them, and both of them drowsily woke up.

"Neptune what the hell? Come on it's too early, give us five more minutes…" Zack said, before trying to doze off, when Neptune pointed her finger at him.

"No can do, buster. Tomorrow is a very important day." Neptune said, confusing him still.

"What kind of important day is that?" Zack asked, his and Nepgear's drowsiness fading away.

"Uh Zack, don't you know, today is October 30th." Nepgear said, making Zack still confused.

"Still not following either of you. What's so special about tomorrow?"

"W-w...w…WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?" Neptune exclaimed with white saucers for eyes.

"Y-y-you mean to tell me Zack you seriously don't know what tomorrow is!?" Neptune asked, still with white saucers for her eyes, as she stared into his eyes closely.

"Not really." He responded.

Then Neptune fainted with dogoos swirling around her head on the ground with dizzy eyes.

"Hey Neptune! Jeez! I didn't mean to do that!" Zack said, now worried about her.

"P….pudding…." Neptune murmured, now with her eyes in swirls.

"Zack, tomorrow's Halloween. You know the day where kids dress up in costume, and go up to houses to get candy." Nepgear explained.

"Oh so that's what tomorrow is. I have heard about it, but never really participated in those kind of holiday activities. Well not that much." Zack said.

"How could you not celebrate holidays like this?" Nepgear asked.

"Well it's kinda because my parents were kinda strict with me and Koan a lot. The only holidays I think I remember celebrating were Christmas and my birthday. That's about it."

Neptune instantly shot up, surprising both her younger sister and Zack respectively.

"Look I think I am going to sit this one o-" Zack said, before he was cut off by Neptune.

"Oh no you don't mister! Today we are going to get you a costume, and besides Vert is having a Halloween Costume party tomorrow." Neptune told him.

Zack sighed, before responding. "Alright fine."

"Oh come on, you know you will enjoy it." Neptune said, cheering him up a little bit.

After Zack agreed to join her and Nepgear to get a costume for Vert's party the next day, he went out to the balcony to ponder on how things were going again.

When he felt Histoire's presence behind him, as she began to float towards him.

"So they asked you about the party I assume, correct?" Histoire asked, and he nodded.

"Is there something troubling you Zackary?" Histy asked, noticing the look on his face.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, Histy." Zack said, continuing.

"It's just that I feel as if whenever I go somewhere with the CPUs, whether it be a party, going on some quests, increasing shares, or anything else, I feel as if I am putting them in danger or making it worse." Zack explained, with sadness in his voice.

"What brought this on?" Histoire asked.

"I guess what I am trying to say is, what if an enemy they can't defeat without me arrives, like Broly again or Frieza? I get nightmares almost every night about this and I am so sick of it." Zack said, ignoring her question.

"I agree with you that Frieza or Broly would be a formidable opponent for the CPUs."

"Formidable? Back when Arfoire resurrected Broly, when I got to the battlefield, the CPUs were beaten and bloodied up. They almost died." Zack yelled, a bit mad at her for not knowing that.

He realized what he did, and apologized for his outburst. "Sorry, it's just I don't want to lose them as much as they want to lose me."

"It's fine Zackary. Now tell me what about these nightmares you keep having?"

"I see the CPUs dead in front of me, and it changes to different scenarios. Like after I defeated Kurome, a copy of her was looking over the CPUs' dead bodies and me alive in anger." Zack began to shed tears now, due to talking about the nightmares he gets, while clenching his fists.

"It might not be real, but it just MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL!" Zack screamed, transforming into his Super Saiyan form from pure anger and sadness.

"Zackary… calm down. I'm glad you opened up to me about this." Histoire told him, and he powered down.

"Look Zackary, the CPUs will not perish, and do you know why?"

"No…" Zack answered, still crying a bit.

"Because they have you and Koan to back them up if they need help fighting." Histoire told him, making him feel a lot better. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you Histy." Zack said to her with a smile.

"Your welcome, Zackary. Any time." Histoire said, with a smile of her own.

So Zackary left the oracle to whatever she was doing, to the elevator. He decided to go to the guild before he went to go see Neptune and Nepgear.

_'In order for me to get stronger, I need to get rid of this fear, otherwise it will overwhelm me like a disease.'_ Zack thought, clenching his right hand into a fist, as he left the elevator, not wasting any time.

* * *

**-Time Skip, Planeptune Guild-**

Zack was looking for quest that fit his strength, but none of them met his needs… except one.

"Huh? A Jack-O-Lantern monster, that hallucinates people to have their worst nightmares. Interesting." Zack said, with a smirk on his face.

Lately Zack noticed Halloween was a thing, before Neptune and Nepgear told him. He just forgot about it, since he never celebrated it with his brother. The reason why Zack knew it was around in Gamindustri? Decorations, promotions, parties, etc, as well as clothing known as 'costumes' which they want him to buy one for himself later today.

One thing he did remember back in Universe 7, is during fall, or at this time, the trees would change all sorts of colors and the leaves would fall as well. He guessed it was the small details that sometimes mattered.

He took the quest without a second thought, seeing another bit of writing.

'_Last seen in Leanbox'_

Zack had a terrible realization just then.

_'What if… no…it won't..it can't happen. Let me try something weaker I guess.' _Zack thought, shrugging it off.

Then he saw a quest having to do with elemental dragons, and he took it. While he was reading the details of the quest, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry. Are you okay?" Zack asked, thinking it was IF, or someone he knew. But it was someone completely different.

He saw a girl with black hair, similar to Nepgear's style, but not as long. What she wore made Zack embarrassed, since he could see her cleavage a bit, and when Neptune or Nepgear find out, they are going to be really mad, or if he tells them about her.

What she wore was a sports bra with red and black colors, and her pants were somewhat torn in a fashion that made Zack think she got into a lot of fights and it had a belt. On her hands she wore red gloves, with silver spikes. Six Zack believed were on each glove.

On her neck was a silver charm with the word 'Tekken' on it.

'_This...girl is so cute! EHHH WHAT AM I SAYING!? Great now I am starting to turn into Noire.'_ Zack thought, with a red blush.

He held out his hand so she could get up.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." The girl said, taking his hand, getting up.

"So came to the Guild to find some quests huh?" Zack asked.

"I-I guess. Anyways you look familiar." The girl said, noticing the look of our saiyan friend.

"I believe introductions are in order. My name is Zackary, and I am a saiyan."

"W-wait. You are THE ZACKARY!? The guy who protected and saved Gamindustri several times over with the CPUs themselves?" The girl asked, getting excited to meet such a famous person, having stars in her eyes.

"Shhh! I don't want to attract too much attention. Now it's your turn." Zack said.

"O-oh Sorry. My name is Tekken, nice to meet you." She greeted the saiyan properly.

"I had a feeling that charm had something to do with your name." Zack said talking about the necklace with her name printed on it.

Zackary gets a lot of attention, and usually he tries to make the situation better by telling them to pay attention to Purple Heart and Purple Sister since they are the ones who get the shares. There were times that worked, and times it didn't. Regardless, he is still popular in Planeptune.

"O-oh really. I guess that makes sense. Anyways what quest did you get?" Tekken asked, getting a bit close standing next to him, making him blush once again.

_'S-she's kinda close.'_ Zack thought, with his cheeks red.

"I-I got the one having to do with some elemental dragons and another one that is in Leanbox about some Jack O Lantern monster that causes people to have their worst nightmares." Zack told her, with a smile, his blush fading away.

"C-can I accompany you?" Tekken asked.

_'I have a bad feeling about how this is going to end and I don't know why.' _

"Umm… uh sure!" Zack told her, making her happy and excited.

Then Zack and Tekken went off to find where these elemental dragons were. They were in a cave a little bit far from Planeptune.

"Hey Tekken?" Zack said, while walking.

"What is it?" Tekken answered, doing the same.

"What do you fight with?"

"W-with my fists. I am a martial artist." Tekken said, making Zack smirk a bit.

"You don't say? I am one too. Maybe we can spar each other some time."

"That sounds like a good idea, just try to go easy on me okay? No transforming." Tekken told him, and he chuckled.

"Fair enough. Don't want to hurt my new friend that badly, even though we just met." Zack said, making Tekken stop walking when he said 'new friend'. He walked a bit ahead of her.

"F-friend?" She muttered, happy that he said that.

"Hey Tekken!" He said, running back up to her.

"What's up, you stopped suddenly." Zack was curious why she did that.

She shook her head, "N-nothing. Everything's fine, just thinking about things."

"Alright, come on." Zack said to her, and she began to catch up to him. A couple minutes later, they found a cave, that seemed to house the elemental dragons deep inside.

When Zack felt some new energy signatures appear in front of them. The saiyan put his arm in front of her, to stop her from going any further.

"W-what's wrong Zack?" Tekken asked now a bit worried.

"It seems we are not alone. Come on out you oversized lizards!" Zack said, feeling the powerful energies, as they revealed themselves to have cloaking. There were three huge dragons in front of them now.

"Tekken…" Zack called her name.

"Yes, Zack?"

"Let me handle these guys. You could learn a thing or two from me." Zack said to her, walking up to the three dragons who began to cloak themselves.

She noticed that while he was walking, he had his eyes closed.

_'W-what does he think he is doing? Is he going to get killed, wait no, something's different.'_ Tekken thought, knowing what he was doing now.

"First things first, I know you know how to fight as a martial artist, but if monsters have abilities like this. You can't just punch the air blindly." Zack said, before dodging a slash of one of the dragon's claws, and countering it with his own punch into the dragon's chest. The dragon appeared just then, before falling on his back and dying.

"You have to detect their movements by sound, that's why I have my eyes closed, so I can focus on the sounds around me. But just detecting the sounds, is the tip of the iceberg. You also need to dodge their attacks at the right time, and then counter attack them like I just did." Zack explained, before facing Tekken who had a scared expression.

"Zack! L-look out!" Tekken said, when Zack sensed what she was talking about, and he smirked, stopping the huge blade from the dragon behind with just his finger.

Tekken was shocked in awe at this feat. Zack fired a ki blast at the huge dragon, destroying him just like that. The third one, who was the only one left picked up the blade his dragon friend left behind, and swung it through the smoke, trying to land a hit on the saiyan, but was unsuccessful.

The smoke cleared, with Zack nowhere to be found. When Tekken saw him above the dragon.

"**HAAAAAAAA!**" Zack screamed, releasing a blue wave of ki, at the last dragon. The last one being destroyed as well.

Zack landed on the ground, with his hand stroking his chin.

"Hmm maybe I could take you as an apprentice, or pupil." Zack said, making Tekken curious.

"Wait does that mean I get to fly and shoot energy and stuff like that?" Tekken asked.

"Well if I trained you sure, but you are going to have to learn how to control and maintain the life essence known as 'Ki' first. That we will do another time though."

"O-oh, alright." Tekken was a bit sad hearing that.

"Hey don't be sad, Tekken. To be honest, I never taught anyone my fighting style or how to use Ki. It's all new territory for me. Now come on, let's go and beat these elemental dragons together." Zack said, making her nod.

"Okay!"

So our duo went deeper into the cave, when a huge boulder trapped them inside the chamber where supposedly the elemental dragons were.

"Zack, we're trapped!" Tekken stated, making Zack smirk.

"Heh heh, interesting." Zack said.

"W-why are you smirking at a time like this?" Tekken asked, with her eyes as white saucers. He ignored her question.

"Hey Tekken?" Zack said her name, looking over at her stance while he was in his own.

"Yeah Zack?"

"How about you take two, and I take two?" Tekken nodded, taking on the fire and water elemental dragons.

"Well I guess for me, it's you two. Earth and Wind." Zack said, getting two roars as a response. A white aura appeared around Zack, since now he is in his God-Like Saiyan state.

"Heh seems like you two are getting a bit impatient, WHY DON'T YOU…" Zack stopped, flying straight at the Earth dragon, with his fist cocked back.

"CHILL OUT!" Zack roared, punching the earth dragon with full power in his base state. The dragon screamed in pain, feeling its insides explode from the impact, making Zack back off a bit, to defend against the rocks that were being thrown everywhere.

He noticed Tekken getting drowned by the water dragon.

"TEKKEN! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zack screamed, releasing a wave of golden energy in the cave. His hair became gold, and his eyes teal.

Within a few seconds, Zack retrieved Tekken and put her safely on the ground. She was soaking wet, and her clothes were damaged a bit more, that he could see her assets, and also her panties.

He didn't care about that right now, he was enraged by the fact that she almost died. Pretty soon he had to go see Neptune and Nepgear, to go and get his costume.

"Better finish this quickly." Zack said, powering down. He began to relax, closing his eyes, when his hair became red and his aura like a fire.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Zack roared like a god, before flying high above the dragons, and launching himself towards them with his fist.

"**GOD DRAGON FISTTTTTTTT!"** Zack shouted, as a mirage of a fiery red dragon looking similar to Shenron appeared above him.

He landed on the ground next to Tekken, unscathed, as he powered down again, kneeling next to her. The dragons were dead.

"Come on!" Zack exclaimed, before remembering how he healed Nepgear and brought her back from the dead.

_'Well that method is worth a try!'_ Zack thought, before turning to his Super Saiyan Amethyst state.

He put his index finger on her forehead, and the blue aura began to turn green, as it began to heal her injuries. Zack stopped, when he saw her start to cough up water.

His hair went back to it's normal form.

"Z-zack what's going on?" Tekken asked.

"Relax, the water dragon almost drowned you. I almost thought I lost you." Zack said, with his expression saddening.

"It's kind of cold. W-" She stopped, seeing the state of her clothes. Her face was as red as a tomato.

Zack sighed, taking his coat off, leaving his black undershirt on. "Don't worry I didn't look. Here take my coat to cover yourself up." He said with his face blushing.

She took his coat, and put it around her body.

"T-thanks." Tekken said, making Zack nod, when he began to shiver a bit too.

"Are you sure you don't need your coat back?" Tekken asked, concerned.

"N-no-no… you keep it until you get a change of clothes." Zack said, before grabbing a capsule out of his pocket and throwing it nearby.

"Yikes! I-I didn't know it would be this cold, just from it turning to the Autumn season." Zack said, still shivering.

A spare jacket appeared in a small wardrobe in the cave. Zack put it on, and the wardrobe disappeared in a puff of smoke, as well as the capsule.

"Ah much better!" Zack said in warmth of a new jacket.

"Z-zack what was that? A wardrobe appeared out of a cloud of smoke."

Zack began to scratch his head, with a smile. "Oh that? That was a capsule, someone back in my home universe gave them to me, just in case."

"Capsule?" Tekken questioned.

"Yeah, various stuff can be stored within them. Like even a house filled with furniture, and also a Gravity chamber for training, which at some point I will let you use." Zack explained.

"Now let's go turn this quest in." Zack took Tekken's hand, and they vanished with Instant Transmission to the Guild.

"W-woah! That was fast!" Tekken said in awe at how fast they got to the Guild.

"Yeah that technique is called Instant Transmission. I use it to get around. Who knows? When I start training you, Tekken, you could probably learn to use it as well." Zack said to her.

"Really?"

"Definitely. But we will have to start with the basics of Ki first."

"That's fine. Let's turn in that quest." Tekken told him, and he nodded. They both turned in the quest and Zack got 50,000 credits as a reward.

"Tekken, here take half of this." Zack told her, giving her half of the reward.

"No I couldn't." Tekken said, with her face red.

"Just take it, please, for me? Come on, besides I have something else for ya." Zack said, reaching into his pocket, searching for a headband.

"Ah! Found it!" Zack had a black headband in his palm, that he gave to Tekken.

"This is a headband I made specifically if anyone trained, or were to train under me. I trust you to take good care of it."

Suddenly, she took the headband and the bag of credits, and hugged him, making Zack blush.

"Thank you Zack-sensei." The way she called him teacher, surprised him, but he returned the hug.

"Oh are we interrupting something?" A familiar feminine voice asked, behind Tekken.

Zack looked behind her, and saw Nepgear and Neptune both with creepy smiles on their faces and dark purple auras around their bodies.

"W-wait! Nepgear, Neptune, let me explain!" Zack said putting his hand up to stop them.

Tekken ran off with the things he gave her and he was left alone to be punished by the neptunia sisters.

He closed his eyes, and waited for them to at least whack him, but instead they hugged him.

"Don't worry Zack we won't hurt you." Nepgear said to him, making him sigh in relief.

"So what's your relationship with Tekken, Zacky?" Neptune asked.

"We just did a quest together, and since we both are martial artists I said I would be her teacher." Zack explained.

"That's not fair! Zacky, why can't you teach us how to use that Ki stuff?" Neptune asked.

"Okay how about this? Me and Koan will teach all four of you CPUs to use Ki at some point. Sound good?" Zack answered.

"Okay!" Neptune said nodding.

"I don't see an issue with that." Nepgear agreed.

"Alright you two, let's go and get a costume for that party tomorrow."

So the three went to go and buy a costume, at one of the shops in Planeptune.

"Wow there are so many I don't know which one to pick." Zack said, looking at all of the options. When one caught his eye.

"Well me and Nep Jr already got our costumes." Neptune told him, while he was looking at all of the costumes.

"Really? What are you guys going to dress up as?"

"A witch." Nepgear told him.

"A Paladin." Neptune said.

"This seems like a cool outfit, Ghostface huh?" He murmured, before facing the sisters, with the outfit still in the package.

"Hey Neptune, Nepgear, what do you think about this? Would this be a good costume?"

"Hmm Ghostface? Well only one way to find out! Come on Zack get on in there!" Neptune began to push him inside the changing room.

Zack then put the costume on, taking about 5 minutes, and came out wearing it.

"Well what do you two think?" Zack asked, behind the mask.

"Oooo creepy and mysterious. I wonder who's behind the mask…" Neptune moved the mask to the side and saw Zack.

"Oh it's Zack."

"Huh this seems like a much better spot for my mask to be. So people can see my face now." Zack said, adjusting the mask and hood, so it wasn't in his way.

"Alright you two, let's get this paid for, and go home."

They did just that, since the party was tomorrow, although people were giving Zack strange looks, when he had the mask fully on his face, so he pushed it to the side so his face was seen.

When they got to the Basilicom, Zack put away his costume in his closet, and went to bed after dinner.

Closing his eyes a bit, he remembered the Quest he got for tomorrow.

_'Could that quest be a coincidence? That it is in the same place as the party Vert is hosting? Nah! What am I thinking? I bet everything will be fine tomorrow.'_ He thought, before drifting off to sleep.

**And so… Zack got his costume and everything prepared for Vert's party, but what will actually happen tomorrow? Find out next time on the special Halloween two-parter of Saiyandimension Neptunia MK2!**

* * *

**EX: Hope you liked it, but this special is not over. So all of you know who Tekken is right? I assume so, I just thought at some point I should have other characters like her, MarvelousAQL, etc. Just other characters besides the CPUs, and Zack and Koan. Now onto the preview:**

**Zack: *heavy breathing*... Heh heh... I was right**

**Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia MK2:**

**_Special Halloween Extravaganza Chapter (Part 2 of 2)_**

**_Zack Breaks His Limits Again!_**

**SSJB Zack: KAIO-KEN times TENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**


	4. Chapter 2: Explanation!

**EX: This has been long overdue, and I am truly sorry for how long you all had to wait. The second chapter of Saiyandimension Neptunia MK2 is finally here! It took some time because I unfortunately had to cancel the finale of the Halloween special, since I was wasting more time than writing it, which I wasn't even doing at all. I have also been playing DBZ: Kakarot, and I gotta say even if it is playing the whole story of Dragon Ball Z again, I really don't care. It's worth it, and plus there are things that you wouldn't have seen from the anime anyways. Enough of me rambling, onto Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Explanation! Zack Faces Arfoire!**

**-Planeptune Outskirts-**

Zack was now where Chrome lived, and it wasn't very much, but he guessed it was home for her.

"Alright, talk!" Zack said with hostility.

"Relax, I am not your enemy, besides if I was, don't you think I would have killed you right then and there?" Chrome told him, as he sighed.

"Okay, fair point. I have tons of questions though. To start off, how the hell did Gamindustri end up like this?"

Chrome sighed, "That is a story, you might want to sit down for."

Zack began to sit down, as Chrome sat down opposite from him, when she cleared her throat, before speaking.

"As you know, the CPUs are dependent on the people's faith in them, and that's how their power grows. Since the CPUs disappeared a while back, all of the civilian's faith went away, and now goes to Arfoire as faithlessness, increasing her power."

Zack remembered the Anti-CPUs, and how they were powered by the faithlessness of the CPUs, with Kurome. She was so powerful that he needed to resort to the Autonomous Ultra Instinct technique, which he still has not mastered yet.

It was honestly breaking his heart, not seeing his friends and family that he came to know upon coming here a couple years ago. He noticed the book that Chrome set down to speak to him more.

"The reason why Gamindustri looks the way it does now? Well it has to do with the CPUs disappearing. Since the CPUs disappeared, every nation's shares went down to zero, and thus the red sky and most of the nations look like military compounds. Not only that, but Arfoire was resurrected and no one knows why. I have intel about the CPUs though. They are fine, just frozen in huge sharicite crystals. Same for your friends. They have been like that ever since the shares went down to zero." Chrome explained, finishing up.

"Can I see that tome you were holding for a second, it looks familiar to me for some reason." Zack asked, remembering Histy who was gone as well, or so he thought.

"Uh sure…" Chrome responded, when Zack grabbed the book, and strangely it began to pulsate and glow a bit.

_**'Goodness! Zackary I am so glad you are alright!'**_ A voice sounded in his head, and he recognized it.

_'Histy! Same!'_ They both began to telepathically speak to each other.

_**'I'm afraid not just the CPUs, but IF, Compa and your brother are also trapped.'**_ Zack was nodding. He heard it from Chrome.

_'Already heard the info from Chrome here. Histy, can you locate the CPUs or at least the crystals they are trapped in?'_

_**'Well there is an issue with that Zackary.'**_

_'What kind of issue?'_

_**'Arfoire has hidden their locations. Although I remember two things, one is that they are each in their respective nations. Two is that they are housed within dungeons. Now if you are planning to go through some dungeons, I will warn you, the monsters there are stronger and getting stronger as we speak.'**_

_'Alright Histy, I will be careful don't you worry. I will bring them back and you too.'_ Then there was what sounded like static on the other end.

Zack ended his telepathic link, and stood up feeling an intense energy nearby.

"Alright Zack, you and your friend Chrome, are to come out of that house, before we blow it to dust and ash." Arfoire yelled out so they could hear her.

"How the hell could she have found us this quickly?" Chrome asked, making Zack grit his teeth in frustration hearing Arfoire again.

_'I knew she would find us, but not this fast.'_ Zack thought, before blasting off towards Arfoire who was above them. He did make a hole in the roof of Chrome's home though, as she came out kind of mad.

"Zackary!" She said, pointing to her home.

"Later Chrome! Right now, we have no time!" Zack said, yelling down to her.

Chrome replied with a sigh, before being surrounded by several of Arfoire's army.

"So we meet again Zackary, only this time with no interruptions." Arfoire said to him with a grin on her face.

"Seems to me, you are overly confident. Why is that?" Zack asked, with his own smirk.

"That is none of your concern. So ready to fight?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I will show you something I know you haven't seen yet." Zackary began to go into his combat stance before tapping into his blue form.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** His scream echoed across Gamindustri itself, causing a blue light to blind the spectators.

_'Zackary, what is this? Certainly I knew that saiyans could transform, but then I could tell, but now I can't tell at all. What kind of form is this?'_ Chrome thought, before worrying.

_'Even so, I hope that new form he is taking is enough to take her down. Plus, I can feel the power from here. Gusts of wind are blowing like little blades around me and the surrounding 4 continents of Gamindustri. Zack be careful.'_ Chrome thought again, before starting her fight with the soldiers.

All across the 4 continents, the light was able to be seen, as it expanded. It then dissipated into a blue ice forming the shape of the saiyan. The blue ice shattered and cracked showing Zack in his Super Saiyan Blue state.

"Interesting… I can't feel your energy at all anymore. Why? Is it because you are weak against me?" Arfoire asked, having a smug look on her face.

"Heh heh. Not exactly, a while ago, I became a Super Saiyan God, and experienced god ki again." Zack explained.

"What do you mean again?"

"Me and my family were born with God Ki, so it's pretty obvious now isn't it?"

Zack could feel Arfoire's anger grow a bit hearing those words coming from the saiyan brat.

"Y….You! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! And put your spiky haired head on my wall!" Arfoire screamed angrily at him.

Zack gestured for her to bring it, when she came charging towards him. He quickly maneuvered and landed a kick in her gut before she could make a move on him.

Shockwaves were made in the red skies of the now ruined Planeptune. Zack backed off a bit, without a scratch on him.

_'There's something off about Arfoire's energy, I just can't put my finger on it. But well like always expect the unexpected.'_ He thought, before shooting several ki blasts at her, when she dodged and weaved around them.

"Ha! You can't fool me with an attack like that!" Arfoire said, before Zack looked at her with a small smile. She noticed that they were all around her floating still.

"This is going to hurt a lot!" Zack said, before forming his hand into a fist, causing all of the blasts to hit Arfoire, which sent her to the ground.

Dust and smoke now covered Arfoire. She dusted herself off, when blood started to drip down from her lip.

"Not such a big talker now, are ya?" Zack asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

Arfoire wiped it away, a smile growing on her face. A very creepy one, as she began to laugh like a maniac, before rushing in towards him.

Her moves started to become more relentless, and faster for some strange reason. Zack was still able to counter, block and dodge her attacks. He knew something was off…

Zack backed off, still in his fighting stance, waving his eyebrow at her.

"What's the matter? Realized that you are all talk and have no bite?"

"OH shut it! Answer this, how are you this fast in a moment, when you weren't before?"

"I guess I can answer that. Besides you will be dead afterwards so no-one else will know besides Chrome." Arfoire replied with a sigh.

"Every few minutes, I get anti-sharicite power, from the people's faithlessness, and it will keep growing, if no one screws up my plans! Like you and those goddamn CPUs! I think of Gamindustri's citizens nothing but slaves and tools as well." Arfoire said, making Zack remember Alice, the little girl he met not too long ago, before he met Chrome.

Zack has witnessed many things that made him angry, but this made him more angry than anything. Treating people, ACTUAL PEOPLE, like tools. And thus, it made Zack's anger boil inside of him.

"What… did you JUST SAY!?" Zack asked, with venom in his voice.

"Oh, did you not hear me? I said I thi-" Before Arfoire could say anything else, Zack hit her so hard in the face, that she couldn't continue, since she was coughing up blood, and teeth.

"YOU ARE A SICK TWISTED BITCH! You think people, no, even children, are nothing but tools. They are more than that. THEY ARE PEOPLE GOD DAMN IT!" Zack shouted, clenching his fist as tight as he could.

Arfoire spit a couple more teeth out and smeared most of the blood on her face.

"You must really think you are going to win if you attacked me like that." Arfoire said, beginning to laugh maniacally.

"What's so funny? Have you finally lost it?" Zack asked confused.

She continued to laugh, making the saiyan god sweatdrop "Uh yeah, she probably has."

_'I bet she won't be laughing, once I give her a punch to her face again.'_ Zack thought, before charging in, and at that moment before Zack's fist reached her face again. Arfoire caught it, and laughed again.

He grimaced, seeing that she caught his right arm. He tried to hit her with his left arm, and she caught that as well.

"I finally figured out the way you move." She said, shocking the saiyan even more.

"Bet you won't be expecting this! **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** He brought his head back and then forward, headbutting Arfoire extremely hard. Thankfully that did let him go from her clutches.

_'There is one more thing I can try, since she has gotten stronger… way stronger than I imagined.'_ Zack thought, about the Kaio-Ken technique, combined with his blue form.

He was sure he could do it, but there was something he needed, that he didn't have.

_'I need time, to be able to use it at will. This is my first time using it in my god state. Chrome of course, can't fly. Great who I am going to ask to buy time for me? Neptune? They are all trapped within those Sharicite Crystals.'_

_**'How about me?'**_ His sword, asked him.

_'Yeah, like you have a human form, Shenron.'_ Zack thought, not buying it.

_**'What do you mean? Of course I do! Allow me to show you!'**_Super Shenron thought, before an intense yellow glow came from his sword, and the sword began to float off of his jacket.

Zack, Arfoire and Chrome were all blinded by the yellow light, as the shape of the sword turned into what looked like Zack, but with yellow hair, and red glowing eyes.

Zack was in awe that Shenron could do this.

"Zackary, focus! I am going to beat this pathetic excuse of a Anti-CPU." Shenron told him, charging towards Arfoire.

_'Focus…focus… imagine it like you used it with super saiyan.' _Zack thought, while his sword bought time for him in his human form.

Then he remembered the first time he used Kaio-Ken with his super saiyan transformation. He was fighting to stay in Planeptune. This time, he grimaced, knowing that the CPUs aren't going to wake up any time soon and that he was the one that wanted to save them and the rest of his friends.

His anger grew, as a red aura enveloped around his blue aura.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** He began to power up using the Kaio-Ken technique combined with Super Saiyan Blue.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Zack began to generate even more power, as the whole Hyperdimension felt it.

_'Zackary's power is rising at an extremely fast rate. At this point, it's only a matter of time before he tears apart the Hyperdimension!'_ Chrome thought.

"You are going to disappear Arfoire!" Shenron said in his lookalike Zackary voice, and disappeared back into his sword form on Zack's belt.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAIO-KEN X10!"** Zack roared, charging at Arfoire so fast she could barely see him.

"**GET OUT OF MY WAYYYYYYYYYYYY!"** He screamed, attacking her with a relentless barrage of punches and kicks, she couldn't block or defend herself against. She was then blasted into the air, before Zack cupped his hands to his side.

"**KA…."**

**"ME…"**

**"HA…"**

**"ME…." **A blue orb was visible in Zack's hands, with rays of light being shot out.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **He fired the massive wave of blue energy at Arfoire.

She began to push it back, when Zack put more power into the blast with one final yell. Although it didn't seem to work at all.

"AAGH! W-what?" Zack screamed in surprise. He remembered what she said not that long ago.

_"Every few minutes, I get anti-sharicite power, from the people's faithlessness." _Arfoire said earlier.

_'Looks like I am going to have to risk using the Kaio-Ken x20 in order to beat her. Body don't fail me now!'_

Zack was struggling to push his enormous wave of energy towards Arfoire.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"AAAGH! **KAIO-KEN X20!**" Zack screamed causing the huge wave of blue energy to become bigger. It made Arfoire lose her life.

Zack breathed heavily powering down back to Super Saiyan Blue.

"Finally… it's over…" Zack said, in pain from using the Kaio-Ken technique. The saiyan felt more pain as soon as he turned his back away from Arfoire.

She jabbed him in his abdomen, causing him to go back to his base form unconscious. She laughed, seeing the obstacle in front of her is now barely even a challenge anymore.

"I guess you really were no match for me, now that I have been revived." Arfoire said.

Arfoire then looked down towards Chrome who was bruised up a lot. She began to breathe heavily, due to all the fighting she has been doing.

"Zack, no!" Chrome cried, as Arfoire dropped his unconscious body next to her.

"Now to finish you both off."

Chrome closed her eyes, knowing her death will arrive. However Zack, stopped Arfoire somehow.

"W-what? I thought I got rid of you." Arfoire said, as her hand was being crushed.

Chrome saw Zack in a strange state, similar to how strange the Blue form was, but this time, the form Zack took, it was different. Extremely different. His hair reverted back to his onyx black color, he was generating a bluish heat. Zack also had silver eyes.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**" Zack roared.

**And so, Zackary has attained Ultra Instinct for the third time, will he be able to defeat Arfoire? Find out next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia MK2!**

* * *

**EX: Yep I had to do something, we wouldn't want Zack to die just like that now would we? Chapter Preview, go!**

**Zack: So I finally attained Miggate No Gokui for the third time! But something is different! What? I have mastered it!**

**Mastered Ultra Instinct Zack: Let's go Arfoire! You can't beat me anymore! Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia MK2:**

_**Zack Breaks His Limits! Mastered Ultra Instinct vs Anti-Faith Arfoire**_

** Mastered Ultra Instinct Zack (off-camera): Don't Miss It!**


End file.
